I am Fine
by Maddie Wonderland
Summary: Mérida es una joven de 16 años que estudia en Sweet Amoris. Para su mala suerte dos de los alumnos del lugar suelen jugarle bromas pesadas, cosa que hacen sentir muy mal a Meri, pero nadie sabe esto. Siempre se lo guarda, para no preocupar a sus amigos y familiares. Pronto sus compañeros descubrirán el verdadero significado de su "Yes, I am Fine. Thanks" y no será uno muy lindo.
1. Chapter 1

❝ Primer capítulo: Yes, I am Fine. Thanks ❞

Mérida no era más que una chica común y corriente. Amante de los animes, más que nada esos que eran muy románticos. Le daban falsas esperanzas de la verdadera realidad. Además… ella escondía un terrible secreto, el cual siempre está oculto bajo sus mangas. — ¡Hija, a comer! — La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó su tan lastimada muñeca. « Ellos no pueden enterarse de esto, nunca… » Pensé, mientras sacaba de su ropero un buzo negro con las siglas "GAP" en medio del pecho. — ¡Ya voy, Ma! — Avisó, con un fuerte grito. Terminó de colocarse aquél buzo, y bajó las escaleras a paso de tortuga cansada. — Meri, si no te apuras, la comida se va a enfriar — Reprochó Anna, una mujer de cabellos anaranjados casi llegando a ser rojos. — Lo siento, estaba pensando en la tarea de matemáticas, aún tengo dudas con uno de los ejercicios — Mintió.

Su padre ya se encontraba en la mesa, leyendo un diario. « Típico » Se dijo a sí misma, sin dejar de observar a su padre. Matthew era un hombre de negocios bastante reconocido, pero la relación con Anna no era muy buena que digamos, rara vez no se los veía discutir enfrente de su niña. — Pareces gótica con esa ropa, hija, ¿no piensas en lo que pueden llegar a decir de ti? — Matt apartó la vista de las noticias, para darle una rápida mirada a las ropas de su única hija. — No, en verdad, me da igual lo que piensen de mi — Volvió a mentir.

La vida de Mérida eran solo mentiras y más mentiras. Cuando alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien ella contestaba en inglés. "Yes. I'm Fine. Thanks." No eran más que palabras de ayuda, es lo único que necesitaba en momentos como este. Ayuda. Nada más. No pedía más que algo de ayuda. — Hey, ¿niña, me escuchas? — El habla de su padre, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vaciló un poco más antes de responder con un balbuceo positivo. — ¿Ah sí, entonces, de que hablaba? — Eso la mató, literalmente. — No tengo ni la más pálida idea, tampoco me interesa saber... — Es lo que le respondió. De pronto, se escuchó un ruido seco. Sintió un gran ardor en su mejilla. Su padre, estaba con la mano en alto. — … — Dejó unos segundos de intervalo antes de actuar. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? —Eran las únicas palabras que podía decirle a su querido padre, el cual la miraba de manera enojada con el ceño fruncido. — Te lo mereces por responderme mal, Mérida — La mencionada soltó sus pesado suspiro, levantándose de su silla. — No tengo hambre, gracias a un monstruo como tú — Dicho esto, salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su recamara.

Una vez en su única espacio solitario (es así como ella nombraba su habitación) comenzó a llorar. Lágrimas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas. — Maldito, si tan sólo me entendiera — Susurró. Sus llantos cesaron cuando escuchó unos gritos, una pelea. " — ¡Bastardo, malcriado! ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a tu propia hija? — " sabía perfectamente que esa era la voz de su madre, y no estaba muy contenta con lo que pasaba. La voz de su padre no se escuchaba, para nada. « Seguro le tiene miedo a mamá » Al pensar en eso, una sonrisa tétrica se formó en sus labios. Pocas horas más tarde, la fémina se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación. Mientras escuchaba la pelea sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco, hasta finalmente caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse interrumpió el pacífico silencio creado. Un chirrido bastante feo, como de esos que suenan en las películas de terror. Sin embargo, ese horrible ruido no fue lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a la dormilona chica. Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta. — ¿Mérida? — Al no oírse repuesta, una mujer traspasó hacía la habitación encendiendo la luz. Pudo notar enseguida el cabello naranja de Mérida, todo enredado en el suelo. Se encontraba en posición fetal, tratando de resguardarse del frío. Anna soltó una risa tierna, cual niña pequeña, acercándose a su hija. Acuclillándose acercó su mano al rostro de su única hija. — Mérida — La empezó a llamar, sumando también molestarla con los dedos de su mano diestra. — Hija — Seguía con su intento de despertarla. – Tengo algo que darte — Esa mentirilla nunca funcionaba, más que nada por la razón de que Mérida ya no era una niña pequeña. Era toda una adolescente de dieciséis años. — ¿Mamá? — Anna se corrió un poco del espacio privado de su hija, a lo que Mérida se levantó del suelo para sentarse en el borde la cama. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la mujer que rondaba en los treinta y tantos de años. Su acompañante asintió. — Yes, I'm Fine — Respondió como siempre lo hacía, con ese toque de ironía que nunca faltaba ante esa respuesta en inglés. Al ver a su madre sonreír, pensó « Vaya, es tan fácil engañarlos a todos con eso »

Anna salió de la habitación poco después de ver el moretón que le dejó su esposo en la mejilla. Soltó un suspiro pesado, marchándose. — Perdón — Es lo que escuchó Mérida, la cual fijó su vista en la puerta de madera. — Yo debería ser la que se disculpe por haber nacido — Esos pensamientos así de depresivos siempre fueron parte de la adolescente. Había algo que sufría en su instituto Sweet Amoris, un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba toda su vida. Si hablaba, las cosas serían peores de lo que ya son. Se sentía muerta por dentro. — Buenas noches — Saludó al aire, acostándose. Cerró poco a poco los ojos, esperando quedarse dormida dentro de unos minutos. Cosa que nunca pasó, hasta que el reloj de su cómoda mostró que ya era medianoche.

Seis horas después, ese mismo despertador que mostró lo tarde que era para dormirse, fue el que la obligó a levantarse. Maldiciendo en un murmuro, se levantó, chocándose con todo lo que estaba en su camino por llevar los ojos cerrados. No le molestaba golpearse, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor físico, ya sea por culpa de unos agresores o por culpa propia. Al primer lugar a donde fue es el baño. Se miró en el espejo. Su rostro aún tenía el moretón de anoche, también se sumaban algunas ojeras por dormir poco y un pequeño corte que se hizo ella misma. — Soy horrible —Mojó su rostro, para después maquillarlo. Algo de base, un rubor en sus mejillas, y ya. Listo. Su rostro estaba como nuevo. A excepción de aquella herida que se notaba bastante. — Mierda — Llevó sus dedos a la herida, rozándolos con los mismo. — Auch… es poco profunda, pero duele —.

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño le dieron a entender: Ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Salió rapidísimo del baño hacía su habitación para ponerse algo "decente" y así ir a Sweet Amoris. La ropa que llevaba puesta en estos momentos era una blusa blanca con un "Fuck you" en negro, un jean oscuro ajustado y unas botas estilo militar también negras. Como abrigo tenía su sudadera negra con las siglas "GAP" en el medio del pecho. Tomó su mochila, la cual descansaba al lado de su cama, y salió del cuarto. — ¡Mamá, ya me voy! — Cuando dijo eso, se fue de la casa, sin siquiera desayunar algo. Ya iban más de doce horas que no comía, y su cuerpo se estaba debilitando.

Al llegar a Sweet Amoris pudo ver a Castiel hablando con ese grupo de brujas, conocidas como Amber y Amigas. Li y Charlotte, no eran más que unas chicas extrañas que se pusieron con Amber solo para sentirse protegidas, y no ser ellas las que sufrirían todos los días. Mérida lo sabía bastante bien, porque hace unos años era amiga de las nombradas. Para cuando quiso cambiar de idea e irse, ya era demasiad tarde. Estaba a metros de la entrada, lo que hizo que tanto Castiel como Amber notaran su presencia y se acercaran a "saludarla". — Espero que hayas traído lo que te pedimos ayer, es la última vez que te nos escapas — ¡Mierda, se le había olvidado el dinero de Castiel y Amber! La única manera en que no recibiera golpes de parte de ambos era "pagando" por su protección. — Esto… — Trató de pensar en alguna excusa válida. – ¡Mérida, buenas, buenas! — Esa voz… Alexy, por Dios, la salvó de todo. Los agresores nunca le gustaba pegarle a ella cuando alguien se le acercaba. ¿Por qué? Por reputación, más que nada si eran conocidos de Nathaniel el delegado y hermano mayor de Amber. — Te salvó la campana – Le susurró Castiel en el oído a la fémina de cabellos naranjas. Alexy no sabía nada sobre lo que sucedía con Amber y Castiel. — ¿Me perdí de algo? — Preguntó él. — No — Respondió ella, escondiendo todo detrás de una falsa sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estás? — Esa típica pregunta, que ya la estaba odiando — I am Fine. Thanks — La respuesta era la misma de siempre. — Ven, tenemos que irnos a clase rápido o Farrés no llamará la atención — Al escuchar esto, Mérida asintió, tomando la mano de Alexy. Lo que hizo que el joven tuviera un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. — ¿Qué sucede? Pareces un tomate — Su compañera era siempre de exagerar todo. — N-nada — Le respondió.

* * *

Hola. owo/

Wiiii!~ Mi primer Fanfic en FF. *Emoción plz* Espero que les guste. w Pueden dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gusta, o dar a Favs. Gracias. uvu

Créditos: Todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen a ChinoMiko.


	2. Chapter 2

❝ Segundo capítulo: Dolorosos recuerdos. ❞

En vez de ir hacía el salón correspondiente, Mérida fue al baño. — Dile al profe que me siento un poco mal, por favor — Alexy asintió, comprendiendo la petición de la chica. La joven siempre tuvo algo así como unos mareos momentáneos en cualquier parte del día, esta vez le agarró a la entrada del salón. — ¿Y Mérida, Alexy? — Una voz femenina llamó la atención del peliazul. La dueña de dicha voz se llama Rosalya, una joven de cabellos albinos y ojos amarillos, mejor amiga de Mérida. – Está en el baño, dice que se siente mal — Respondió con un tono bajo, triste por así decirlo. — Ah — Rosalya puso su mano en el hombro del chico. — ¿Qué sucede? — La fémina de cabellos blancos siempre fue una mujer con complejo de madre, o así solía llamarle Leigh su novio. — Siento como si no quisiera decir la verdad de algo – Listo. Lo dijo.

Mientras tanto, Mérida miraba su rostro en el espejo del baño. — ¿Por qué eres tan fea? – La voz de Amber se hizo notar a distancia. — ¿Por qué eres tan puta? — Respondió de manera brusca, con un tono de voz que se daba a notar enojo. — Perra — Li saltó en defensa de su amiga. — Oh, vaya. No sabía que las muñecas falsas hablaban — Es lo que dijo Mérida, con bastante ironía. De pronto, sintió como el aire le empezaba a faltar. La rubia llevó su mano hasta el cuello de Meri, ahorcándola. — Su… suéltame – Pedía, rogaba, la de cabellos naranjas. — Nunca — Empezó a hacer más, y más presión. Mérida sólo podía decir pocos balbuceos de ayuda. — Déjame… por… por favor… Amber… — Poco a poco se iban haciendo más pesados sus parpados, y la vista se le nublaba. La falta de aire se hacía cada vez más grande con el pasar de los segundos. Y Amber, la bruja, seguía haciendo más presión. — ¡Amber, la vas a matar! — Li y Charlotte trataron de separarlas, pero todo fue en vano. — ¡Mejor! ¡No necesitamos a una chica de cabellos naranja que solo está para hacernos la vida imposible! Castiel se sentirá tan feliz cuando se entere de que la maté — Una sonrisa tétrica se formó en los labios de Amber, sus acompañantes sintieron algo de temor. — Ayuda, por favor… chicas… — Con sus últimos esfuerzos, Mérida les habló a las amigas de Amber, las cuales sintieron mucha pena por ella. — Lo sentimos Amber, pero no puedes matarla — Comentó Charlotte. —Tu hermano se va a enterar, ¡y te expulsarán! Tus padres ya no te van a mantener — Siguió hablando Li. —Mis padres… no me van a mantener… — Repitió en voz baja, su ceño se frunció. — ¡No puedo tacharme de asesina con esta de aquí! —Al finalizar eso, soltó a Mérida, quién cayó al frío suelo. — Ouch… —.

— ¿Y Mérida? — Preguntó Farres. —En el baño profesor, dijo que se sentí mal —Le respondió Alexy. — Pero ya se tardó bastante — Añadió el hombre mayor, antes de dictar sus clases normalmente. — Iré a buscarla —Se ofreció Rosalya. —Está bien, puedes ir —Una vez aprobada su petición de salir, la albina se dirigió corriendo hacía el baño de chicas. — ¡Mérida! — Gritó Rosa, al ver tirada en el suelo a su mejor amiga. — E-estoy bien — La voz de la chica de hebras naranjas era muy bajita, sobó su cabeza con la mano diestra, usando la otra para levantarse con la ayuda de Rosalya. — Me caí con el agua del piso, y me golpeé un poco. No podía levantarme — Se excusó, señalando un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba cerca de ambas. Fue buena idea mojar un poco el piso, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. — ¿Y las marcas en tu cuello? — Abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar esa pregunta. « No tengo ninguna excusa… ¡piensa, Mérida! » — Ehm… no es nada, enserio — ¿Qué podría decirle a su amiga? No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad. Sabía que Rosa iría corriendo hacía Nath para decirle lo que pasaba. Si eso llegaba a suceder, iba a ser el fin de su vida escolar. Castiel y Amber harían lo posible para vengarse. — A Alexy puedes mentirle, pero a mí no. Sé que algo te pasa. Y no me rendiré hasta saberlo — Terminada esa pequeña charla, ambas salieron hacía el salón, en donde estaba un Farres muy enojado y un Alexy preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Perdemos tiempo de clase por ustedes! — Esa simple oración lastimó a Mérida, quién solía llorar por todo. Era muy sensible, Alexy lo sabía, Rosalya no. — Es mi culpa, me caí en el baño y no podía levantarme. Lo siento mucho, profesor — Dicho esto, la peli-naranja fue a su asiento. Al llegar, colocó su mirada en la ventana que tenía al lado. Imaginando que no se encontraba en esa cárcel, Amber no existía. Era feliz, en su mundo de sueños. ¿Por qué eso no podía volverse realidad? ¿Por qué el mundo real era tan cruel? En su mente siempre se encontraban ese tipo de preguntas, todas empezaban con un "¿Por qué…?" y terminaban sin una respuesta. — ¡Mérida! —La voz de Farres la sacó de sus pensamientos. —Preste atención a la clase, o irá a la dirección — Bajó la cabeza. — P-perdón — Siempre se terminaba ella disculpando. — ¿Te encuentras bien, Meri? — La voz de Alexy llegó a sus oídos, ella asintió poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa. — Sólo me siento algo cansada —La fémina encogió sus hombros. Como era de esperarse, Alexy le creyó. « A veces me gustaría decirte la verdad… Pero huirías de mí, si hago eso » Suspiró de manera pesada, llevando su vista hacía la pizarra en donde el profesor estaba escribiendo un millón de números. Es ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en la hora de matemáticas.

El timbré sonó. Todos los alumnos de cada aula salieron corriendo hacía el patio de Sweet Amoris, algunos fueron hacía los baños, otros estaban en los salones del segundo piso organizando diferentes elementos para las siguientes clases. Mérida, estaba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, sola sin la compañía de Rosalya ya que esta se escapó hace unos minutos para poder ver a su novio. — ¿Qué hace una bella dama aquí sentada sin la compañía de nadie? — Lyssandro se acercó junto con Kentin, Alexy, Armin y Nathaniel. — ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó el delegado de la clase. — ¿Quieres comer unas galletas con nosotros? —Esta vez habló Kentin. — Ven… —Alexy se acercó hasta la fémina tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —Esto… estoy esperando a Rosalya… no sé… — Todos crearon una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. —Ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros, Mérida —Se quejó Kentin, su mejor amigo de la infancia. — Estás muy solitaria últimamente —Nathaniel cruzó los brazos, un poco enojado. Hace unos meses atrás, quizás un año, Mérida era la chica nueva y siempre estaba feliz por cualquiera cosa. Ayudaba a todos, pasaba tiempo con ellos. Pero este año todo cambió. « Si tu hermana me ve contigo, me asesina… » Pensó ella. — B-bueno, eso es verdad… — Se encogió de hombros. — Meri, vamos… — Lyssandro, por primera vez, dejó de tratarla de usted. Él también parecía afectado por la charla, por ella. Sentía culpa. — Lo siento chicos, pero… ¡está bien! Iré con ustedes — Eso animó a todos. — ¡Genial! —Dijeron a coro Armin y Alexy.

El recreo siempre solía durar bastante tiempo, más que nada hoy con la falta de algunos profesores. El grupo fue hasta el sótano. —E-eh… c-chicos — Ir a ese lugar, le traía pésimos recuerdos ya que ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor. — ¿Qué pasó, Mérida? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma — Bromeó Kentin. La de cabellos naranjas dejó de caminar, mirando con terror la puerta del sótano. — N-no… no quiero… ir… — Poco a poco su voz se empezaba a quebrar. — ¡Mérida, reacciona! — Nathaniel se estaba frustrando, también sentía algo de miedo, nunca vio a Mérida actuar de esa manera. Armin miró a Alexy, y este también lo miró. Uno de ellos se colocó detrás de Mérida, mientras que el otro estaba enfrente de ella. — Si no vienes con nosotros, te llevaremos a la fuerza — Esas palabras… La respiración de la chica se hizo más rápido. — ¡NO! Por favor, ¡no! — Quería correr, escapar de ahí y no volver a recordar nada. Como dijeron los gemelos, la llevaron a la fuerza. Tomaron sus pies y sus manos. — ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me lleven ahí, por favor! — Lyssandro miró a Nathaniel. — Es raro…—Nathaniel asintió, concordando con las palabras del joven con vestimentas victorianas. Todos los chicos pensaron que Mérida estaba actuando con todo lo que decía.

— C-Castiel, no… — Tapó su boca, volviendo a la realidad. — ¿Castiel? Nosotros somos Armin y Alexy — Los cinco chicos estaban más confundidos que antes. Pestañó varias veces. — ¿Se creyeron todo eso? — Soltó una carcajada. — ¿Todo lo que decías era una broma? —Preguntó Kentin. « No, sí sentí miedo… » — ¡Claro, tonto! —Los chicos abrazaron a su amiga. — Caímos en la broma de Mérida, ya te extrañábamos —Dijo Nath, sonriendo. —Yo también chicos… — Lástima que lo que dijo no era ninguna broma, ella no volvía a ser la de antes. No, no.

* * *

¡Buenas, buenas! ¡Hola a todos los que leen esto!

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3

Esta vez tardé por cuestiones de tiempo, x D y falta de imaginación, últimamente no quise hacer nada por razones personales. u - u

La primera vez fui muy rápida con respecto a mi presentación porque quería publicar esto rápido. Pero aquí voy otra vez; x'D

Me llamo Angie, pero en Face me conocen bajo la firma de « • Lady Maddie • » pueden llamarme Maddie. : v Es mi primer fic en FF, aunque ya tenía una cuenta pero olvidé su contraseña y decidí empezar de nuevo. Y eso es todo lo que tuve que decir en el otro capítulo. : 3

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertence.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

**¿No contestas los reviews? **Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?]_es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos._: D

**fuckthehopes**: Voy a seguir esto siempre. ; ) Y gracias.

**megutsu-chan**: Por eso mismo hago este fic; para mostrar como vive una chica como ella. Pero, no te preocupes por Amber, que va a tener su merecido en algún capítulo... creo. [?] : v

**wendylove4**: Sure! ( / o w o )/

**Itazuna**: Trataré de no tardar.

**Ako Nya**: ¿Eres mi mamá? [?] #okno. Tú sabes que siempre voy a seguir esto. Además de que la historia ya está casi terminada, y sólo falta pasarla a Word LOL.

* * *

Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: _Bye bye ~_


	3. Chapter 3

❝ Tercer capítulo: Pequeña vista hacía el pasado. ❞

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hoy empiezan las clases! Estoy muy emocionada. Bajé rápido las escaleras, para dirigirme hacía la cocina en donde me esperaba un rico desayuno. Tostadas con mermelada de fresa y mantequilla, un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido y algunas galletas de chocolate hechas por mi mamá. ¡No hay nada más rico que eso! Me senté, enfrente mío estaba mi papá leyendo el diario como de costumbre. Miré mi plato. — ¿Y mi desayuno? — Busqué con la vista a mi madre, pero no estaba. — Oh, lo siento hija, pero Anna se fue a trabajar antes y no pudo hacerte el desayuno — Eso me puso bastante triste, así que me dirigí hacía la alacena para agarrar un tazón y algunos cereales, busqué la leche, una cuchara y me preparé un desayuno rápido. — Que mal… — Empecé a comer, viendo cada tanto las noticias del día. Tengo algo de miedo con lo que pueda pasar hoy en mi nuevo Instituto. Mudarme a otra ciudad fue un cambio muy grande para mí. Adiós a todos mis amigos. Igual… tampoco tenía mucho que digamos. Cuando terminé mi desayuno, limpié los platos que usé y saludé a mi padre con un beso en la mejilla. — Ya me voy, adiós —Él me acompañó hasta la puerta, saludándome con su mano izquierda.

Miré todo a mí alrededor. Hasta ahora no había salido de mi casa a ver los alrededores de mi barrio. No sé, no sentía confianza para presentarme ante un extraño. Tomé de mi mochila mi teléfono móvil junto con mis audífonos y me dispuse a escuchar algo de música. Siempre tuve unos gustos bastante raros que varían de Vocaloid hasta cualquier cantante de la vida real como Ke$ha, y Youtubers como iTownGamePlay o Zarcot. — _Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life_ — Comencé a cantar por lo bajo, mientras caminaba al ritmo de la música de Pink, una de mis artistas preferidas. Tenía suerte de estar a pocos minutos de Sweet Amoris, así no debía salir muy temprano de mi casa. Los árboles, la gente, los niños, los automóviles pasando. Todo era muy bello en este barrio, no podía compararlo con mi anterior ciudad. Antes vivía en un departamento junto a mis padres, mi antiguo Instituto estaba a una hora de viaje y debía irme en el transporte público porque ninguno de mis padres podía llevarme. Era penoso. Nunca tuve una vida normal. Desde pequeña tuve que aprender a cuidarme a mí misma. No siempre pude contar con la ayuda de mis padres, es triste, supongo.

— ¡Mérida! — Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, por lo que me giré para ver quién era. — ¡Ken! — ¡Me alegra mucho ver una cara conocida! Le sonreí, mientras esperaba a que se me acercara. Ken era un chico un poco más bajo que yo, pecoso, usaba siempre unos lentes bastante graciosos, y su vestimenta era -como llamarían algunos- la de un "nerd". Él fue la primera persona en hablarme, hasta se me declaró, pero yo no quise aceptarlo. No por ser "feo", sino porque solo lo quería como un buen amigo. Aun así siguió a mi lado, con las esperanzas de que mi respuesta pasara de ser un "No, lo siento" a un "Sí, también te amo, Ken". — ¿A dónde te diriges? —Me preguntó, comiendo una galleta a la vez. Él siempre tuvo una obsesión con comer galletas, eso lo hacía ver muy tierno. — A Sweet Amoris — Le respondí, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Ya dije que estaba emocionada? — ¡Que genial! ¡Yo también voy a ir ahí! — Eso me sorprendió bastante, creo que se notó en mi cara. — ¡Oh, cierto! Tú te cambiaste un año antes que yo — Cuando eso sucedió, nunca más supe algo de él. Ni siquiera lo veía por _Facebook_, y Ken no poseía _WhatsApp_ como para mandarle mensajes, y ni hablar de celular móvil.

Cuando llegamos pude notar que Sweet Amoris era mucho más grande de cómo me lo describió Ken antes. — Córrete, idiota — Sentí como una fuerza extraña me empujaba por detrás de la espalda, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. — O-ouch — Ken me ayudó a levantarme. —¿Quién se cree ese? —Cuando estaba ya parada, observé como un muchacho de cabellos rojo fuerte hacía lo mismo con otras personas. — Castiel, ten cuidado con él — Hice caso omiso a lo que me dijo, crucé los brazos y seguí observando a ese tal Castiel. —Ya va a ver —No pensaba quedarme callada, ¡le diré a la directora cuando tenga la oportunidad!

~ Meses más tarde ~

Ya pasaron… hmm… cinco meses desde que empecé a ir a Sweet Amoris. Ya no tenía a mi lado a Ken, se había ido. Mis amigos ahora eran: Nathaniel, un chico rubio, más alto que yo, al ser el delegado siempre lo veo con un uniforme que consiste en una camiseta blanca, una corbata celeste y pantalones marrón claro. Alexy, un chico de cabellos extraños –por su color– y tenía un hermano gemelo, su ropa siempre suele ser bastante llamativa, cacheta naranja, pantalones verdes. Creo que se vestía así, hahaha. Armin, era el hermano gemelo de Alexy, pero él tenía de color negro su cabello… en cambio Alexy era… ¿azul? Luego estaba Lyssandro, él es bastante olvidadizo y su ropa destaca bastante, ¡además tiene los ojos de colores diferentes! ¡Kyaaaa, son hermosos sus ojos! No soy buena describiendo a los chicos… nunca lo fui. ¡Ahora a mi mejor amiga! ¡Rosalya! Ella es super hermosa, todo lo que se pone le queda bastante bien. Me da pena aceptarlo, pero tiene mejor cuerpo que yo. Su cabello es de color blanco, al igual que sus cejas y pestañas, ¡es albina! Yo también quiero serlo.

Las cosas con Castiel nunca fueron bien… digo… él me odia. Y siempre me está haciendo bromas pesadas. Golpes, empujones, insultos. Y lo peor es que no puedo hablar, porque si no todo es peor. Me volví, algo así como, una sirvienta personal de él. — ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije, idiota?! ¡Sabes que así no me gustan! — Suspiré, mirando como él tiraba y pisaba la comida que había preparado. —L-lo siento —Castiel se levantó del suelo, y me pegó una buena cachetada en mi mejilla. Se escuchó por todo el salón vacío. — Mejora para la próxima, tabla —Luego de decirme eso se marchó. Empecé a llorar, recogiendo todo lo que estaba en el suelo, tratando de hacerlo rápido para marcharme de ahí. — ¿Mérida, qué haces aquí? —La voz de Alexy me dio un buen susto. — E-estoy tratando de recoger l-lo que se cayó al s-suelo —Cada tanto tartamudeaban por culpa de mi llanto. Él puso una de sus manos en mi espalda. — ¿Estás bien? — Asentí, tratando de que no viera mi cara —S-sí —_Creo que esa fue la primera vez que le mentí_.

Esa misma semana Amber se unió con Castiel, eran… pareja. Y no por las buenas, se expandió un rumor y uno no muy bueno. Según las fuentes, Amber y Castiel se hicieron pareja porque ella estaba por esperar un hijo de él. Otros creen que son "Amigos con derechos" y que en verdad no existe tal relación de noviazgo. Yo sólo creo que mi vida va a ser más imposible de lo que ya es. — ¡¿En dónde está Mérida?! — Y hablando de Roma… Amber ya empezaba a molestarme. — ¿Qué quieres, Amber? —Ella me miró con una sonrisa desafiante. —No puedo creerlo, ¡Castiel tenía razón! ¡Las tablas de planchar hablan! —Empezó a reírse como una idiota, sólo bufé y me alejé a paso rápido de ahí. — ¿No deberías decirle a Nathaniel? —Negué. —N-no… Sólo son bromas que nos hacemos entre nosotras, Alexy —_Volvía mentirle_. Me duele mucho tener que mentirle a alguien, pero es por mi bien.

Recuerdo que Castiel se cabreó bastante, al igual que Amber por haberles respondido mal, además de tratar de escapar. Ambos me llevaron hacía el sótano. — ¡NO, NO! ¡POR FAVOR! —Ataron mis manos y pies, cerraron la puerta de sótano con llave dejándome sin escapatoria. Amber traía unos rotuladores de colores, Castiel simplemente me mostraba sus manos. Cerré los ojos. Golpe tras golpe. En mi pecho, espalda, piernas, muslos, glúteos… hasta en la cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer era sollozar, escuchando a mis agresores. — Esto te sucede por querer escaparte de nosotros — Comentó Amber —Y esto es por respondernos mal —Agregó Castiel. La rubia comenzó a dibujar mi cara con los rotuladores, al igual que todo mi cuerpo. — Creo que el trabajo está hecho ¿no, Amber? — No sé cuál habrá sido la respuesta de esa bruja, no estaba viéndolos y ella no dijo nada. Al parecer fue positiva, ya que me dejaron… encerrada. Ese día no volví a casa, tampoco tenía mi móvil a mano como para pedirle ayuda a alguien. Hacía bastante frío, sentía como algo de sangre salía de mis heridas y la tinta del rotulador comenzaba a secarse en mi piel. — Me gustaría haberte dicho la verdad… — Dije al aire, tratando de dormirme en una incómoda posición fetal, ya que mis manos estaban atadas igual a las de un preso con esposas puestas. Al día siguiente… hmm… no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, sólo sé que me encontraba en la dirección junto con Nath y la Directora a mi lado. — ¿Qué te sucedió, Mérida? — Me preguntó él. No respondí. — Necesitamos que nos digas algo, señorita. Debemos castigar a las personas que te hicieron esto — Seguí sin responder algo. — Está bien, no te vamos a obligar a responder… tus padres ya están por venir a buscarte — Volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando a que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño.

— Hija… dinos que te pasó, por favor — Mi mamá trataba de hacerme hablar. — En serio, Mérida. ¡Vamos a denunciar a ese instituto! — Ahora hablaba mi papá, pero yo sólo quería descansar. —P-por favor… quiero… bañarme, déjenme en paz por unas horas — Ambos se miraron entre sí, asintiendo a la vez. — Está bien, pero luego nos dice que te sucedió —Asentí, como si eso fuera a pasar. Cuando ellos salieron, preparé mi pijama y el baño con agua caliente. Ya estaba completamente desnuda. Me miré en el espejo, aún se podía observar algunas de las palabras que me escribió Amber. Puta, gorda, vaca, cerda, bastarda, malnacida, lesbiana… ¿desde cuándo lesbiana se consideraba como algo malo? Agarré una de las hojas de afeitar de mi padre, fui hasta la tina y me senté en ella. Sintiendo como el agua caliente me abrazaba todo el cuerpo, como poco a poco la tinta que quedaba se estancaba en el agua. Miré mi muñeca y empecé a cortarla. Ah. Ya me sentí mejor. La sangre comenzaba a teñir el agua de rojo. Dirigí mi vista hacía el techo, suspirando. ¡Me siento mejor, ahora! Sólo necesitaba un buen baño y algo para cortarme.

_"Su piel es la hoja, la cuchilla es su lápiz, y los insultos son su inspiración"_

* * *

Holaaaaa. ( / o w o ) /

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3 Lamento mi mala narración en primera persona. como dice el título, este capítulo muestra un poco de lo que vivió Mérida para tenerle miedo al sótano.

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertence.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

**¿No contestas los reviews? **Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?] _es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos. _: D

**fuckthehopes**: Jajaja, síiii, voy a dominarla para los Oscares. [?] Puede ser que él sepa algo... no sé, eso me dio una idea. Gracias. xD Esta vez me tardé menos como regalito. Y mi fic acepta si le pedís matrimonio. : 3

**fer-minna18**: Siempre lo voy a seguir, querida. o w o Todo lo que sea por el drama. / o /

**Lunna Svetlina Lemmon**: Ver tu review me puso bastante feliz. Me siento muy honrada que alguien con el mismo problema que se presenta en el fic me felicite. Saludos para ti también~ ^ o ^

**wendylove4**: Gracias, por a seguirlo hasta que se termine. / o / Y si Castiel no fuese malo en el juego, tampoco lo sería aquí. :'v La culpa la tiene él por llamarnos tabla. [?]

* * *

Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: _Chaoo ~_


	4. Chapter 4

❝ Cuarto capítulo: Duerme por siempre ❞

Pasar varias horas con los chicos hizo que el ánimo de Mérida subirá bastante. Ahora mismo todos los jóvenes se encontraban jugando "verdad o consecuencia". — ¡Meri, ¿verdad o consecuencia?! — La voz energética de Alexy resonó en el sótano. — Verdad — Respondió, bastante segura de sí misma. Otra chica tendría miedo, seguro. — ¿Por qué siempre usas esa sudadera? — La pregunta llamó su atención. — Tengo frío — Su respuesta fue muy cínica, y cortante. —… — Ninguno opinó nada sobre tal respuesta. — Mi turno ~ — canturreó — ¿Kentin, verdad o consecuencia? — Observó fijamente a su amigo, quién respondió con un bajo "Consecuencia". —Te reto a que… ¡actúes como Castiel! — Es así como pasaron el día escolar, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre que daba a entender el fin de clases. — Los veo mañana — Despidió a todos con un beso en la mejilla, y fue para su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue directamente a su habitación. Se sentía bastante mal. Preocupó a sus amigos de manera innecesaria, además de mentirles. Odiaba su vida. Se odiaba a sí misma. Odia a todo el mundo, y más a la parejita de Castiel y Amber. No, no sentía celos de ellos. Sólo no podía verlos juntos porque ya sentía miedo. Esconderse no era una buena opción. — ¿Debería decirles? — Empezó una discusión consigo misma. — Pero si les digo, seguro que Peggy escucha la conversación y lo publica en el diario escolar… ya me imagino todo… mejor no —Cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en la puerta de su cuarto. — No sé hasta cuando pueda mantenerme callada, necesito ayuda —Sabía que esto no se curaría con facilidad. — Pero si llego a hablar, mi vida será peor, no tengo muestras de lo que me hacen Amber y Castiel — Siempre encontraba una parte negativa de sus oraciones. — Mejor voy a salir un rato, para despejar mi mente — Cambió su ropa, por algo más "cómodo". Zapatillas converse rojas, un jean rasgado negro y una camiseta mangas larga tipo leñador. Y en su cabeza se encontraba una gorra con el logo de un equipo de fútbol americano que no lograba reconocer, eso fue un regalo de Kentin. — Si me encuentro a alguien es mejor que me vea de manera "decente" — Como se encontraba sola, no hacía falta avisarle a sus padres. — Adiós — Saludó a la nada misma, agarrando su móvil y auriculares antes de partir.

Mientras caminaba se topó con Alexy y una chica que no logró reconocer. Ninguno de los mencionados notó su presencia. « Mira, aquí está Alexy » Una voz se hizo notar en su cabeza. « ¿Por qué no le vas a hablar? Oh… cierto. Hay una chica mucho más linda que tú hablándole, y por supuesto no quieres interrumpirlo » Ahora se sumó otra voz más, ambas eran femeninas. « Se ve tan feliz hablando con ella… mucho más que cuando habla contigo, Mérida » Terminó de sumarse una voz más, esta vez era masculina. Ella empezó a caminar. « ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Quieres evitarlo? ¿O irás a saludarlo? » Se acercaba lentamente hacía su amigo. « Planeas evitarlo, ¿no? Porque sería muy feo que de la nada llegaras y arruinaras su felicidad » Paró. — Yo… yo… — Quería contestarle a las voces, ¡pero no podía! No… no podía. — ¿Ella no es de la chica que me hablabas? — La muchacha que estaba con Alexy, señaló a la fémina de cabellos naranjas. Estaban hablando de ella. Con miedo, y terror, empezó a correr para escaparse de ahí. — ¿Mé… rida? — Alexy notó como su amiga se escapaba. Ahora, estaba llorando. Sentía un montón de cosas. Dolor, miedo. ¿De qué hablaron? Celos, ira. ¿Por qué hablaba con ella? Pero algo que la iba invadiendo poco a poco eran las ganas de llorar. — T… tengo que ser fuerte… — Talló sus ojos, sacando algunas lágrimas traicioneras que se escapaban de su ojos. — Ellas tienen razón… los chicos deben hablar con chicas mejores que yo… seguro que están conmigo por pena… — Se estaba haciendo ideas raras, que en su mente parecían verdaderas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres comenzaron con las típicas preguntas "— ¿En dónde estabas? —, — ¿Con quién? — y — ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? —". Pero Mérida las ignoró a todas, dirigiéndose a su alcoba. Hizo un resumen de toda su vida hasta ahora. Sus padres estaban por separarse, eso ya lo sabía porque se lo dijeron. Conoció a todos los chicos de Sweet Amoris, y ahora sentía que era muy molesta para ellos. Rosalya siempre estuvo a su lado, pero nunca fue capaz de contarle de su problema. Charlotte y Li dejaron de ser sus amigas gracias a Amber. Si tan solo ella dejara de existir. — Ya sé qué es lo que haré — Decidida de su respuesta, fue hasta la cocina, en donde sus padres hablaban de una manera pacífica. — Papá, Mamá… quiero cambiarme de colegio — Ambos padres se sorprendieron mucho.

~ En casa de Alexy ~

—Siento que algo malo va a pasar — Dijo Alexy, mirando la pantalla de su computador. — Ah, ¿sí? — Le preguntó su hermano. — Sí, pero no sé qué — Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que vio a Mérida escaparse. — ¿Por qué corrió así, primo? — Una muchacha de delgada contextura, cabellos morochos y ojos verdes estaba sentada en la cama de Armin. — No sé — Le respondió el peliazul, soltando un suspiro de tristeza. — Sólo espero que esté bien —Cruzó los brazos. — Tal vez escapaba de alguien — Sugirió Armin, quién no despegaba su vista del PSP que traía en las manos. — Puede ser, pero ¿de quién? — Luego de esa pregunta, todo el cuarto se volvió silencioso. El silencio era muy incómodo, y solo había una respuesta que estaba por salir de los labios de la prima de ambos gemelos. — De nosotros —Y ahí lo dijo. No se volvió a hablar de ese tema, luego de esa conversación.

~ Volviendo con Mérida ~

Discutió toda la noche con sus padres sobre a qué nuevo Instituto podría ir, ninguno de los mayores tuvo objeción con su decisión. Lo que sí, les resultó más que extraño, pero se daban una idea de lo que podría estar sufriendo Mérida. Se notaba en sus ojos cada vez que volvía. Sin embargo, no tocaban ese tema con la excusa de que ella algún día hablará y era mejor no presionarla. Pronto se hizo la medianoche, toda la familia se fue a dormir. — Sin mí… todos estarán felices — Habló, mientras se acostaba en su cama observando el techo. — Amber y Nath se hablarían. Lyssandro seguiría siendo amigo de Castiel. Kentin no su hubiera peleado por mi culpa. Rosalya dejaría de tener vergüenza cada vez que va conmigo al Centro Comercial. Los gemelos dejarían de discutir por ver con quién pasaría la tarde. Mis padres… ellos podrían enfocarse en su trabajo — Con esas ideas en mente, sacó de la mesita de luz un frasco con algunas píldoras. Se llevó una a la boca. — Una para dormir… — Otras dos más. — Tres para un sueño profundo… — Empezaban a hacer efecto de manera más rápida, agarró otras dos más. — Cin… cinco… — Cerró los ojos, cayendo en el colchón.

_"Dormir es como morir por ratito, es por eso que siempre quiero hacerlo"_

* * *

Holaaaaa. ( / o w o ) /

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3 Lamento mucho la tardanza, en realidad planeaba subir otro capítulo en vez de este, pero sentía que era salto muy grande en la historia. u v u Las voces que se muestran en este capítulo serán « presentadas » en el siguiente. Quiero creer, que haré uno o dos capítulos más antes de cambiar mi narración a primera persona. En esos capítulos mostraré un poco más del pasado de Alexy y Mérida, sumado con algo de drama con Amber y Castiel. [?]

Tardé porque hace... una semana salí de un bloqueo que tuve, así que me puse a responder unos post que debía. y a la vez hacer otros fics para mi página. Entonces, mi musa se fue completamente hasta el día de hoy. ( o . ó )U Y de paso aviso, quizás suba otro fic. Por si quieren leer algo más mientras esperan a que actualice este.

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertenece, a excepción de la prima de los gemelos. Ella fue un OC random.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

**¿No contestas los reviews? **Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?] _es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos. _: D

**megutsu-chan xd**: Tendrán su venganza! Sólo hay que esperar unos cuantos capítulos hasta que eso pase. ^ o ^ Y puedes desquitarte y insultar a Amber aquí. [?] Saludos, nos leemos después. ; 3

**fer-minna18**: Muchas gracias, pero no creo ser una de las mejores. xD Entonces, ni leas los siguientes dos, habrá puro drama lol. : v Saluditos, de parte de Meri y míos [?]. Nos leemos más tarde. ( o w o ) /

**Itazuna**: Prometo seguirlo hasta que termine. ~ * o *

**Lunna Svetlina Lemmon**: Yo tampoco me los veo como una pareja, pero algo tenía que decir de ellos. : ' v Supuse que si ambos estaban de «pareja» sería una pesadilla para Meri, y ambos buscarían la forma de venganzarse de ella. x D Quise dejarlo para el final eso, porque tengo una sorpresa para los próximos caps. Gracias por ese consejo, y saludos para ti también. : 3

**fuckthehopes**: Yay! Yo pido ser la madrina. / o / En realidad, eso de que sean pareja se me ocurrió al momento que pasaba esto a FF, y lo hice porque creí que así Meri sería más «abusada» por ellos. x'D Claro que voy a seguir, nunca lo dejaría porque sino me matan #okno.

**Ako Nya**: Gracias, pero me queda genial gracias a nuestras flans y a los que comentan aquí (más les vale a todos que lean esto porque yo los hamo. -khé- ; o ; ). Es mucho más fácil leerlo aquí, en la página es mucho lío lol. Sabes que siempre tendrás un pequeño spoiler antes que publique algo. o u o

**EphemeryMoments**: Es verdad, siempre me acuerdo de ese tipo de mensajes para el fic. n o n Trato de dar una idea de como se sienten personas como Meri con esos mensajes. Lo seguirá, lo prometo. x 3

* * *

Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: _Sayonara, Minna~_


	5. Chapter 5

❝ Quinto capítulo: Nunca se fijará en mí… ❞

Al día siguiente se levantó con una gran jaqueca. Su vista era bastante nublosa, como si aún siguiera bajo el efecto de las pastillas. El frasco que sacó la noche anterior se encontraba sin contenido alguno, las pastillas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo. — No lo logré… — En su voz se encontraba algo de dolor, o quizás decepción por no poder llegar a cumplir uno de sus sueños más deseados. Morir dormida, o directamente no despertar jamás estando viva. Miró la hora que marcaba el reloj, ocho y media de la mañana. Se le hizo más que tarde para ir a Sweet Amoris. Le sorprendió el hecho de sus padres no la despertaran antes. — ¿Habrán visto esto? — Dijo, fijando a la vez su vista en el suelo. — Ugh — Talló ambos ojos. — Supongo que mis padres no están, ni tampoco se van a molestar con que salga de casa. — Volvió a recortarse en su cama, cerrando un poco los ojos. El efecto de las pastillas aún no pasaba, lo mejor era "morir" por otro ratito.

**Con Alexy, mientras Mérida dormía**.

Todo era extraño, así de simple. Ocho y media de la mañana, no había rastro de su mejor amiga. Rosalya estaba preocupada, él también. Lo admitía, con una línea curva en sus labios, mueca de tristeza formada desde hace rato. Cruzó los brazos, escuchando el veredicto de la Directora. Ésta última hizo una reunión, hablaba sobre el bullying, como cada acto que se hacía. Ya ni atención le prestaba, sólo se preocupaba de sus problemas y pensamientos. — Tsss — un murmuro llamó su atención, observando hacía uno de sus costados, — deja de pensar en ella —era Kentin, quién se hacía el que escuchaba las palabras de la Directora. Bufó por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño. — Cállate —Masculló el peliazul. ¡Él no era el correcto para decir eso! Sabía que la extrañaba, no podía negarlo, se nota en sus orbes.

**Volviendo con Mérida**.

Bastaba con mirarle la cara para notar que Mérida estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Se mezclaba con la realidad, y con ficción, las voces que suele escuchar (y a las que les hizo caso muchas veces) se representaban de manera física. La fémina las conocía más que bien, eran sus "mejores amigas" junto con Rosalya y Violeta. Cada una tiene una historia en particular, son recuerdos pasados y deformados por su propia mente. Otra cosa que se mezclaba era el último recuerdo que tenía de Alexy y la chica que vio. — Fea — dijo la fémina que acompañaba a su amigo. — Gorda — decía él. Mérida sólo los miraba estupefacta, llorando a mares, literalmente. — Y…yo — trataba de decir algo coherente, y no balbucear pero las palabras no salían de su boca. La chica agarró el mentón de Mérida, haciéndola que la mire fijamente. — Eres patética, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú —.

Despertó, exaltada por aquél sueño, las palabras de aquella muchacha seguían en su mente. « Ya sé que no soy nada, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme mal por eso » Empezó a enumerar todos sus problemas físicos: Su cabello era espantoso, su cuerpo igual, era de pecho plano, y no vestía a la moda. No era nadie comparado con él. Suspiró con mucha tristeza, fijando su vista en la ventana de su cuarto. El sol brillaba más que nunca, parecía que el verano estaba a punto de llegar. Se dignó en levantar todo lo que estaba tirado en su habitación, y luego de eso tomar un baño. Tal vez iría hasta Sweet Amoris para avisar sobre su decisión de cambiar de Instituto.

Cuando terminó de arreglar su cuarto, fue hasta el baño preparando todo para asearse. Llenó la tina con agua caliente, que poco a poco pasaba a ser tibia, mientras agarraba el jabón que siempre usaba para cuando se sentía mal. También dejó cerca la hoja afilada de una afeitadora desechable. — Finalmente, estoy sola — siempre lo estuvo. La soledad era su mejor amiga. Se metió a la tina, sintiendo como toda el agua tibia abrazaba su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Mérida era la única "loca" para bañarse con agua caliente en primavera. — Fea — miró sus piernas, su pecho y estómago, — Plana, idiota, inútil — seguía insultándose. — Alexy nunca se fijará en mi — no era extraño que ella pensara en eso. Pasó muchas cosas con Alexy, él siempre la apoyó en todas sus decisiones, era obvio que tarde o temprano acabaría enamorándose de él. Lo aceptaba, y con orgullo, al igual que con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Lo conoció hace un año, cuando se peleó con Charlotte y Li. Con esos insultos en mente, aparte recordando los momentos en donde siempre era ella la culpable de algún error; agarró la hoja de afeitadora, pasándola por sus muslos escribiendo "FEA" en mayúsculas. La sangre empezaba a teñir el agua. "GORDA" escribió en su otro muslo. Ahora tendrá que usar pantalones de Jean por todo el verano hasta que esas marcas desaparecieran. — Lo siento, Alexy, Papá, Mamá… — empezó a llorar.

**Con Alexy y Rosalya, ya han pasados varias horas desde el inicio de las clases**.

El peliazul suspiró, sentándose al lado de Lyssandro, todo era tan aburrido sin Mérida. —Pronto será _su_ cumpleaños — dijo Kentin, hablando por primera vez desde que todos estaban reunidos. — ¿Qué podemos regalarle? — esta vez habló Lyssandro, con su típico tono sueva de voz. — ¿Ropa? — parecía que la conversación era entre Kentin y Lyss, ninguno de los otros chicos se dignaban en hablar. Todos pensaban en _ella_. — ¡Ya sé! — gritó Alexy — ¡Voy a invitarla a salir! — Kentin quiso asesinarlo con la mirada. — ¿A quién invitarás? — Una voz captó la atención de todos los chicos, era femenina y muy reconocida. Rosalya se hacía presente. —A Mérida —, le respondió con una gran sonrisa el mejor amiga de la nombrada.

* * *

Holaaaaa. ( / o w o ) /

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3 Lamento mucho la tardanza, anduve con problemillas de depresión y falta de inspiración. x ' D Pero finalmente está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Dentro de unas horas subiré el otro capítulo, como recompensa. o w o

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertenece, a excepción de la prima de los gemelos. Ella fue un OC random.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

**¿No contestas los reviews? **Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?] _es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos. _: D

**Ozzu Kagamine**: Ustéh déjese de cambiarse el nombre. Que me confunde. D : #okno. Continuado sólo por ti, aunque ya lo hayas visto antes. [?]

**megutsu-chan xd**: Ella no habla por miedo a que le digan "Sólo buscas atención". o w o Es un miedo común en personas como ella, o seo creo yo. *Manejó por mucho tiempo personas como Mérida*

**La Bruja Grimm**: Haces que me sonroje. ( / - \ ) Sí, es verdad de que debería de hablar con sus padres para buscar una solución. Quizás no se note (por ahora, ya que pienso explicarlo) Mérida tiene que ser el modelo perfecto de hija. O sea, tener buenas notas, una personalidad amable y no causar problemas. Ella cree que sus problemas le harán mucho daño a sus padres, y la dejarán. : ( Obviamente, son ideas de ella. x D U Sin embargo, dentro de unos capítulos... te dejaré con la duda. [?] Abrazos de oso panda. *corazón aquí*

**Anne Holloway**: Gracias. *corazón aquí plz* Trato de adaptarme lo más que puedo, y dar una idea de cómo es ésto. : v Jajaja, ya puedes darte una idea de qué dirían. x ' D Asdasdasd, arriba se dice el por qué no lo hizo. Ya me da pereza volver a decirlo LOL. x DDD He aquí la continuación. *otro corazón aquí* Hasta luego~

**kaori003**: Seguido. *corazón* Gracias por leer. o 3 o

**Dessirenya**: Me alegro musho musho. gracias por leer. : )

* * *

Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: _Good bye~_


	6. Chapter 6

❝ Quinto capítulo: Acepto❞

_Papá, Mamá. Lo siento tanto. En verdad, no sabía qué más hacer._

_Por favor, denle las gracias a Alexy y Rosalya, las gracias que yo nunca podré darles. Díganle a Kentin, Lyssandro y Nathaniel que nunca los olvidaré. Y a Castiel y Amber, espero que lo que hice no sea en vano. Espero que se arrepientan por todo. Sé que todos están llorando, sólo quiero creer que no lo hacen mientras leen esta carta. No tengo mucho qué decir, ni tampoco qué contar. Traté de buscar ayuda, pero temía que me tacharan de extraña, de chica que sólo buscaba atención._

_Lo siento por todo, por nacer, por ser yo, por cortarme…_

_Por suicidarme en busca de una respuesta._

Arrugó el papel que estaba escribiendo. Suspirando. Se había terminado de bañar hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, su cabello naranja aún seguía mojada y soltaba algunas gotitas de agua que caían por su nuca hasta aterrizar en su blusa negra. La blusa que llevaba, además de ser negra, dejaba a la vista el corpiño que llevaba. En la parte inferior traía unos vaqueros algo gastados, zapatillas converse en los pies. En sus muñecas había muchas pulseras, las cuales ocultaban las heridas que tenía. Miraba el bollo de papel que anteriormente arrugó y tiró al suelo. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, haciendo un extraño ruido por estar encima del escritorio de madera. — ¿Serán mis padres? — le preguntó al aire, estirándose hasta poder alcanzar aquél aparato que le ayudaba a comunicarse con los extraños de su alrededor. Observó la pantalla, en dónde se mostraba en letras grande "Alexy" seguida de un "Tienes un mensaje de…" — ¿Qué querrás? — abrió el mensaje. Básicamente lo que decía era "necesito hablar contigo a la salida del instituto, ¿podrías venir?" ni siquiera se fijó en lo demás que decía. Era un regaño, no sólo de Alexy, también estaba de todos los chicos. Respondió con un simple "Ok, te veré allí en la salida".

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría. — Hola, hija — dijo su madre, adentrando en su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Hola, mamá — Respondió Mérida, sonriendo falsamente. — Veo que limpiaste tu habitación — empezó a inspeccionar todo, la fémina menor sólo asintió. — Sí. Ah, lamento no haber ido a Sweet Amoris hoy —y así comenzó una charla entre ellas: madre e hija hablando de diferentes cosas.

**Horas más tarde, fin del día escolar. Alexy y Mérida.**

Tocó su hombro derecho, haciendo que él diera un pequeño salto. — No esperaba asustarte, perdón — se disculpó enseguida, dando una pequeña reverencia como si fuese una de las chicas de animes shojo que siempre están pidiendo disculpas por todo. A veces, las despreciaba, odiaba su inocencia. Pero su enojo se pasaba cuando había fanservice de su pareja preferida, o como ella le decía, OTP. — No te disculpes, ni que me hubieras dado un susto de muerte… — dijo Alexy, con una gotita en su sien al estilo anime. — ¿Para qué me querías ver? — Mérida cruzó sus brazos, suspirando desinteresada del tema que iban a hablar. Cuando él iba a regañarla por su actitud, echó un vistazo a la ropa que llevaba su mejor amiga. No evitó sonrojarse al ver el pecho de la fémina. Le miró de arriba para abajo, quedando sus ojos en su rostro, el cual expresaba enojo. — Pervertido — musitó Meri, haciendo que la cara de Alexy se volviera mucho más roja de lo que estaba (si eso era posible).

— Ca-cambiando de tema… v Alexy trató de hacer que su voz sonara fuerte, que no se dejara intimidar por aquella palabra que tanto le daba pena, y más por ser nombrada por Mérida. — Quería saber si mañana, que es viernes, no tienes nada qué hacer para ir… a algo así como una cita — Las mejillas de Mérida enrojecieron, ¿acaso escuchó bien? — ¿Q-qué dijiste? — bajó su mirada, sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, ahora le daban un poco de pena, miedo, ¿y si se burlaba de ella? No. El no era capaz de hacerle eso, ya sabía que tiene que aguantar con las burlas y humillaciones de Amber y Castiel. O como solía llamarlos: la Bruja y el Tomate. ¿Qué? Mérida también merecía darles un apodo de burla. — Mérida, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? — Volvió a repetirlo, pero saltándose toda la antigua formalidad. Los corazones de ambos jóvenes palpitaban en sincronía. Todo estaba en silencio, él supone que es porque Mérida estaba pensando su respuesta. La verdad es que ella no sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Por impulso, y emoción, asintió. — ¡Pasaré por ti a las cinco de la tarde! Iremos al parque de atracciones, al cine y por último a un restaurant. Así que ponte ropa cómoda, y elegante… —Volvió a asentir, las palabras no salían de su garganta. — ¿Estás bien? — le parecía más qué extraño que ella no le hablara. — E-estoy bien, sólo algo sorprendida. Pero… ¡te esperaré! — Le dio una gran sonrisa.

**Mientras tanto, detrás de unos árboles. Rosalya, Kentin, Armin, Nathaniel y Lyssandro presentes**.

— ¡Se lo dijo! — Murmuró Armin, feliz por su hermanito. Quería hacer un baile de victoria, como hacía cada vez que algo bueno pasaba o festejaba por ganar en su videojuego. — ¡Bien, Alexy! — Rosa lo felicitaba desde lejos, sin ser vista por la parejita de "tortolitos" como ella les decía a escondida. Lyssandro y Nathaniel chocaron palmas, como si todo hubiera sido un plan de ellos. Bueno, en verdad si lo planearon ellos. Kentin era el único que no decía nada, pero sonreía. « Mi rival de amor me ganó » pensó, citando una frase de Juvia. Si su compañera de cabellos naranjas lo escuchara gritaría como una fangirl por conocer su anime preferido. — ¡Lo logramos! —dijeron todos a la vez, gritando fuerte, justo después que Mérida dejara solo a Alexy. — ¡Chicos! — no le sorprendía para nada que estuvieran ahí espiando todo lo que pasaba. — ¿Sabes lo que te pondrás, joven Alexy? — Oh, Dios. Si Mérida estuviera aquí empezaría a fantasear con que estaba en un anime.

**Con Mérida, en su casa**.

— ¡Mamá! — Exclamó, abriendo la puerta principal que daba a su hogar. Ella creía que sus padres ya estarían en casa. Y, la verdad, sí habían estado para agarrar unos cuantos papeles, documentos, entre otras cosas como dinero. — No están — suspiró, luego de buscar por toda la casa. Baño, habitaciones, living, cocina, patio, garaje. Nada. No había ni un solo rastro o señal de vida de sus padres. — Tsk… nunca piensan en mí — musitó con una voz que daba a entender que estaba enfadada, pero a la vez triste. Sólo ella se entendía, obviamente. Volvió a la cocina, para preparar algo de comer, su estómago le decía a gritos que pusiera algo de comida adentro de su cuerpo. « — Pero te verás GORDA, OBESA — » y ahí empezaban de nuevo los integrantes que estaban adentro de su cabeza. La primera, y única, en hablar cada vez que se trataba de comida era Ana. Una chica de contextura muy delgada, cosa que Mérida envidiaba muchísimo, cabellos negro azabache ondulados y tez blanca como una muñeca inglesa de porcelana fría. Su ropa no destacaba mucho, llegaba la misma que tenía la fémina real en esos momentos. — ¡Mentira! — gritó. « — No es ninguna mentira, dime, querida… ¿cómo era la chica que hablaba con Alexy, eh, Mérida? ¡Te diré la respuesta! ¡Era DELGADA! En cambio tú… Haha, ni me hagas reír, mocosa — » bajó la vista. Tenía razón.

Desde hace unos años, Mérida sufría con una leve anorexia. Eso sí fue detectado. Y todo había comenzado con un simple comentario "feo" a corta edad. Citando las palabras textuales de sus compañeros, y su padre: "— Mérida, estás gorda. Muy gorda. ¿No has pensado en bajar un poco y tener… curvas más definidas cuándo seas grande? —". Está bien, habrá tenido once años cuando eso sucedió. Empezó a dejar de comer, o si lo hacía vomitaba todo al rato. Iba al baño, su mejor escondite, y empezaba a acariciar su estómago. Lo observaba por unos segundos, llorando. Ella sólo quería ser perfecta, tener un cuerpo de esos que mostraban en las revistas de moda. Su deseo era tener una hermosa figura, algo que todas las chicas podrían envidiar. Su anorexia con el tiempo pudo controlarse, llegando a comer lo suficiente como para poder aumentar un poco sin preocuparse por su físico. Todo fue en vano cuando empezó a asistir al Sweet Amoris. Desde que llegó, Amber le hizo la vida imposible, y poco después se le sumó Castiel. Ellos dos lograron (además de Charlotte y Li), con unos simples comentarios, hicieron que todo volviera. Ana se manifestó, sus pensamientos volvieron. Está loca, lo sabe, lo admite.

Movió su cabeza a ambos lados, con la intención de sacarse de la mente las palabras dichas por Ana. — Tengo que verme linda, y comer algo — llevó ambas manos a su estómago, cerrando los ojos por el repentino dolor que le agarró. Suspiró, ahora sí dignándose en ir hacía la cocina para prepararse unas simples tostadas con mantequilla. — Sólo serán algunas… — se dijo a sí misma, — para parar el hambre — no quería desmayarse ahí por falta de comida.

* * *

Holaaaaa. ( / o w o ) /

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3 Sé que me tardé pero lo acabo de terminar el capítulo. Y justo antes de dejar la PC para ponerme a hacer otro fanfic con unas compañeras.~ Lo hice seguido a modo de disculpas por mis tardanzas. *corazón*

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertenece, a excepción de la prima de los gemelos. Ella fue un OC random.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

**¿No contestas los reviews? **Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?] _es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos. _: D

**mariposa28280**: Así como es de extremista, también tiene sus momentos buenos. x D Además, me encanta que todos sientan pena por Mérida. [?] #okno Tienes razón, muchos creen que sufrir de bullying no es nada malo, algunos saben qué es sentirlo. Quizás, como dices, mi vista de ellos es muy extremista a la hora de mostrar el dolor del personaje, pero siento que así pueden darse cuenta de cómo sufren todos. : T

**fuckthehopes**: Oh no, no. Todos importan aquí, más si alguna vez sufrieron de ésto. Obviamente, no te forzaré a contar nada en público, pero si necesitas ayuda aquí me tienes.~ Yo siempre estoy para escucharlos a tod s. n u n Comprarle ropa a Mérida es lo mismo que pedirle a un nene pequeño hacer tarea. Primero: es difícil, y segundo: nunca querrá hacerlo y lo dejaré al último minuto. [?] Seguida. *corazón* Prometo actualizar más rápido. ;) Y gracias por eso, aunque nunca me gusta ser una molestia lol, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.~ n w n Abrazos de oso panda, cuídate tú también.~

* * *

#Spam.  
¿Qué no me puedo publicitar a mí misma? [?]  
Página de Facebook: pages/Yo-Tambi%C3%A9n-Quiero-Como-Novio-a-los-Chicos-de-CdM/933448210005556  
Mi firma personal: pages/MadelineinWonderland  
Wattpad: ladymaddie  
Instagram: _lady_maddie_ ← empezaré a subir cosas relacionadas con el fanfic. *corazón*.

* * *

Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: _Good bye~_


	7. Chapter 7

❝ Capítulo especial: Los quiero. ❞

12/04/2013.

Sophie y Matthew son dos amigos míos. No sé, con ellos me siento mejor. Desde la pelea que tuvimos Charlotte, Li y yo ellos me han estado apoyando. Más que nada Sophie. No puedo evitar las ganas de ir a abrazarlos. Ambos son los únicos que saben de mis problemas. Nadie más en el instituto conoce mis problemas emocionales, ni por todo lo que pasé. Bueh, no es como si fuera la gran cosa.

Pronto les diré que me voy a cambiar de Instituto. Me da pena dejarlos. Digo, pasé unos grandes momentos junto a ellos. Más que nada con Sophie, ella es la única que conoce todas las peleas que tuve con Charlotte. Peleas que cada día me dejaban más triste. No comí por meses, ni tampoco sonreía de verdad. Me sentía muerta cada vez que me peleaba con ellas. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me corté, era lo único que me aliviaba. Dolía, mucho, pero no era comparado con lo que sentía.

Mis muñecas nunca fueron afectadas, sólo las piernas. Hasta el día de hoy tengo esas marcas, escondidas bajo la falda escocesa que usamos como uniforme en el instituto. Ahora mismo estoy escuchando música aleatoria de una lista de reproducción de YouTube. Es realmente deprimente. Hasta estoy llorando por culpa de la canción, la cual no entiendo nada de lo que dice, el ritmo me pone mal. Hizo que escribiera esto para desahogarme.

Querido diario, todo lo que te estoy contando es un sucede de cosas que pasaron estos meses. Lo siento si no entiendes bien.

La primera pelea del año fue causada por un error. Charlotte me ignoró por mucho tiempo, hasta el inicio de clases. Li rara vez me hablaba, y si lo hacía era solamente para decirme que debería hablar con Charlotte sobre el tema. Yo no iba a disculparme primero, no hice nada malo, sólo me enfoqué en mis estudios más de la cuenta. Este año no quería llevarme ninguna materia. Ella terminó disculpándose, le di el perdón. Pero jamás iba a olvidar lo que hizo. Mientras los profesores escribían en el pizarrón, nosotras hablábamos de cosas comunes. Me di cuenta que dejé de ser importante cuando hacían salidas entre ellas y me olvidaban. Se encerraban en su mundo, y solo podía quedarme callada viendo hacía otro lado. No hay nada que las saque de ese mundo de fantasías que tienen.

Mis estudios fueron muy solitarios. Siempre fui la "última" en todo. A la última chica que invitan, a la última que le hablan, a la que saludan. La solitaria, con una gran imaginación y gustos raros, la que siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque estuviera llorando. Lo acepto, siempre sonreí, dicen que era bueno para la salud. Li y Charlotte se pusieron a insultar el anime, mis animes preferidos, solo atiné a callarme y hacer cómo si no escuchara nada. Siempre hice oídos sordos. No quería tener más problemas.

Creo que ellos se dieron cuenta de mi situación en ese momento, entablé una amistad más grande de lo que tenía. Matthew, Sophie, ¡gracias por salvarme! Dudaba de si podría seguir viva para esos momentos. Con ambos salimos, nos juntamos de vez en cuando, la pasaba realmente bien estando fuera del Instituto. Y cuando estábamos en clases solía hablarles mucho, jugar con ellos. Y siempre, pero siempre, saludaba a Matthew con un simple "Holu" con mucho entusiasmo.

Ah, me salí del tema. Lo siento, Querido diario. Sabes que soy de irme por las ramas con los temas.

Tuve una pequeña discusión con Li y Charlotte cuando me llamaron la atención por pasar más tiempo con Matt y So antes que con ellas. Me sentí mal conmigo misma, a la vez de ser controlada por ellas. Después de todo, se interesaban en mí cuando yo ya estaba haciendo nuevas amistades. Siempre me molestaron por tener de amigo a un chico, con los típicos "Owwww, ¡Mérida, te gusta!" ó "¡Es tu crush, no lo niegues!". Odiaba ese tipo de comentarios, hacen que mis mejillas se pongan coloradas por la vergüenza. No quiero que nadie sepa de mi vida personal.

Eso me recuerda. Les contaron a todo el mundo que yo tenía un nuevo de veinte y tantos, que vive en otro país. ¡Ese chico me gusta! Bueh, gustaba. Nunca debí contárselo a Li, me estoy arrepintiendo de eso. Como decía, me hacen la vida imposible con ese chico. Le inventan nombres tontos, les dicen a todos que tengo un novio (cosa que me molesta mucho, me costó dejarle en claro a ese muchacho que ya no me gustaba. Que sólo éramos amigos), inventan cosas que no son reales. Tengo ganas de llorar, que la tierra me trague. Ahora todo el mundo me anda pregunto "¿Para cuándo la boda?" o dice "¡No sabía que te gustaban los chicos con mucha experiencia!" Me siento sucia. Y eso que jamás pensé de aquél chico como más que un hermano.

Querido diario, mi vida es una mierda. Mis amigas son una mierda. Hasta ciento algo de odio hacía Li y Charlotte. ¿Qué debería hacer? Ayúdame, te lo ruego. Yo… yo estoy sola otra vez. No puedo contarle esto a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas que ahora sí considero mis amigas. ¿Por qué? Siento que ellos ya tienen muchos problemas en su vida como para que yo me sume a uno de ellos.

En fin, gracias por escuchar. Eres tan bueno. Adiós, querido diario. Te veré mañana a la noche, con una nueva anécdota de mi vida.

* * *

Holaaaaa. ( / o w o ) /

_Gracias por sus comentarios_. : D Siempre me animan a continuar el fic. Me alegro mucho que de lo sigan. : 3  
Hice este capítulo especial para desahogarme de muchas cosas. Sé que es tonto decirlo aquí, espero no recibir críticas ni que piensen que busco atención, la Sucrette del fanfic está basada un poco en mí. No he sufrido de mucho bullying, sólo cosas pequeñas, nunca se lo conté a nadie porque mis "mejores amigas" siempre me ayudaron a salir de eso. Sin dudas, en este capítulo, pueden conocerme un poco más al estilo personal. Está basado en mis experiencia de éste año juntos a mis "amigas" y dos compañeros de clases. Esta es mi manera de darle las gracias más que nada a "Sophie", porque ella sabe todo lo que pasé por culpa de una "Li" y "Charlotte". Quiero aclarar, en este capítulo cambié muchas cosas de la vida real, sólo mantuve algunas.  
Siento si esta parte no fue de su agrado. De verdad, necesitaba desahogarme, y escribir es la única manera que tengo de hacerlo. Espero me entiendan. Si no les gustó omitan esto lol. Prometo traerles en esta semana un nuevo capítulo de I am Fine.

**Créditos:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí fueron creados por ChinoMiKo, ninguno me pertenece, a excepción de la prima de los gemelos. Ella fue un OC random.

**Advertencias: **Este fic está basado en UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que Alexy no es homosexual, ni gusta de Kentin. Ni Amber, ni Castiel le hacen bullying a Sucrette (Mérida), ni nada por el estilo. (Pongo eso por las moscas. No quiero que las nuevas usuarias crean que esto pasa en cdm LOL. )

Como dije en la página; mi objetivo no es hacer que odien a Amber, ni a Castiel. Sólo busco una manera de mostrar como es el mundo de una chica que sufre bullying. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes pasa esto, es mejor avisarle a un adulto. Y no hacer lo que hace Mérida. ~

* * *

**¿No contestas los reviews? **Sí que lo hago, no crean que no [?] _es una manera de agradecerles personalmente a todos. _: D

**Pero hoy no lo haré. **¿La razón? No pienso contestar en episodios especiales lol. Sí, en capítulos y eso. Espero no se molesten. : 3

* * *

#Spam.  
¿Qué no me puedo publicitar a mí misma? [?]  
Página de Facebook: pages/Yo-Tambi%C3%A9n-Quiero-Como-Novio-a-los-Chicos-de-CdM/933448210005556  
Mi firma personal: pages/MadelineinWonderland  
Wattpad: ladymaddie  
Instagram: _lady_maddie_ ← empezaré a subir cosas relacionadas con el fanfic. *corazón*.

* * *

Luego de decir todo eso, lo único que puedo ponerles ahora es un: _Good bye~_


End file.
